1. Cross Reference to Related Application
This application is based upon and claims benefit of copending and co-owned U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/289,109 entitled “400v DC POWER DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM FOR ENERGY EFFICIENT INFORMATION AND COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY SYSTEMS AND AN INTEGRAL POWER/ENERGY CONTROL SYSTEM FOR THE INTEGRATION OF RENEWABLE ENERGY SOURCES AND ENERGY STORAGE,” filed with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 22, 2009 by the inventors herein, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an energy efficient information and communication technology (ICT) power distribution system. The present invention further relates to the direct current (DC) electrical distribution of nominal 380 volts power, with a range of 250 volts to 600 volts, to DC powered ICT loads.
3. Introduction
In recent years, interest in how electricity is generated, transported, and used has increased. The continued growth of digital electrical loads in today's markets has finally reached a pattern and density that may indicate change to power generation and delivery.
One solution may be to create methods and infrastructure to enable digital loads to be supported by digital power, such as direct current (DC) power. Research has provided the insight that no one solution minimizes carbon footprint or energy dependence. Modern power electronics, coupled with the need to expand the use of renewable energy sources, may make DC power a standard option in a modern power grid infrastructure.